


Emptiness

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Break Up, M/M, POV First Person, Sad, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has left Reita, and the blonde is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I was given: http://weheartit.com/entry/42029151/via/kaosihjartat
> 
> English isn't first language and this wasn't beta-ed.

His empty bed by the window is left untouched, all his clothes and other belongings kept where he left them. Reita doesn't want to change anything in the room. Even though it's insane, he's still waiting for him to return. But both of us know Kai won't come back ever.

I hate seeing him like this. He's so broken, only a shadow of himself. He's like a ghost, walks, eats, plays his instrument, but I haven't seen him smile ever since Kai left him. Our drummer didn't take anything with him when they broke up, nothing but Reita's heart. And he won't get it back ever.

I watch him sitting on the floor, staring at that empty bed or out the window. Whenever I call him and he doesn't pick up, I know he's there, all alone with his sadness. I've tried many times to cheer him up, to help him, but he's pushing me away. If only he could accept the help I'm offering. If only he would see that he's not alone in this. If only--

If only he realized how much I love him.

But Reita is blind. The only thing he could see was and is Kai. He isn't here anymore, yet Reita loves him more and more day by day. It's sickening and saddening in the mean time. I want my friend and my bassist back. I want his soul back, so he would smile again, so he would play cheerfully on stage again.

It was Reita's fault though. He was the one to ruin their relationship.

Ever since I know him, Reita's been a lovesick puppy, and sometimes his jealousy could reach an insane level. Kai liked going to walks by himself. He went to some park to relax once a week, and even though he told Reita about it, the bassist didn't believe him. He thought that Kai was cheating on him. With Shinya, which is kind of absurd – Kai had never met Shinya in person, he was nothing but a role model for him. Kai wanted to reach Shinya's level, he wanted to be a better drummer than him and that was all. He often talked about it during practice, maybe that's why Reita got so jealous.

They started fighting on a daily basis. The fought about the smallest things and Reita always ended up yelling at Kai how disgusting he was for betraying him. No wonder he left. One day he just disappeared. He didn't even tell us, only sent a note to our manager that he's quitting the band.

When Reita found their bed empty, but Kai's every belonging left in their apartment, his heart broke. I could see it cracking, because I was there with him. And so severe was the pain in his eyes that I almost called an ambulance. It was the saddest thing I have ever seen.

He regretted everything, but turning back time wasn't possible. Nor was it possible to take back what he had said.

Kai's gone now, and he needs to deal with that. But he can't. And it's breaking me too, the fact that I can't help him, however hard I'm trying. I'm bringing him breakfast and coffee every day. I'm trying to drag him out to see a movie or take a walk outside. I buy him CD's to listen to good music. But nothing works.

I guess slowly I'm becoming a shadow of myself too. Just like him, I'm turning into a soulless robot. He drags me with himself into his darkness unintentionally and I can't get out. His mistake has ruined us, all of us.

If I could have one single wish granted, I wouldn't wish for Kai to return though. I would wish for Reita to open his eyes and fall for me. That'd maybe solve everything.

Maybe.


End file.
